


First and Last Kiss

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Mel's Birthday! (aka angsty drabbles) [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Last Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: The first time, you were happy. Smiling as he leaned into your lips.The last time, you were broken. Sobbing as he fell limp against your body.





	First and Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepdeprived101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprived101/gifts).



> I love making sad things omg !! Enjoy!!

**_The First Time..._ **

You couldn't help but giggle as you wrapped your arms around his neck, the dumb pop music playing on the radio makes you hum along. Jack laughed and you hid your face in his neck, desperate to hide the blush that crept onto your cheeks. Jack started to sing along to the song, his loud voice booming as he sang along.

"You sound horrible." You said, laughing as he sang along to the guitar.

"Yeah... I know." Jack said, tilting your chin up and smiling down at you.

You pushed yourself onto your toes, stroking his cheek, the smoothness of his mask felt warm under your touch. There was a slight moment of hesitation, your lips hovering close before Jack pressed forward closing the gap. The was a satisfied hum that buzzed from the back of your throat, the warmth of Jack's hand as he caressed your jaw. You pulled back and smiled, your cheeks flushed and you let out a giggle.

_**The Last Time...** _

You choked back tears, holding Jack's body as he struggled to breathe. Your hands pressed against the bullet hole over his heart, trying to stop the blood, but it keeps pouring past your fingers.

"Jack...we can get you to Helios... you'll be okay." You said, smiling as your tears fell onto his face.

"No...it hurts... too much," Jack mumbled, his eyes focusing past you and you shook your head, refusing to believe that he was dying.

You pressed a kiss to his forehead, your breathing labored as you pressed frantic kisses against his face, desperate to make him better. You felt his body becoming limp, his arm falling to his side and you sobbed. 

"No. No. No." You mumbled, pressing a kiss to his lips, trying to revive him like this was some kind of twisted fairytale. You looked at him, his eyes fixed straight ahead, unblinking. His body was limp, the slight beat of his heart faded and your pulled his body close, this blood soaking into your shirt. You closed your eyes, trying to imagine it all away. It was just a bad dream, Jack was alive. You opened your eyes and let Jack's body side away from your body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ No-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
